Of Chickens and Phoenixes
by lelainedagger
Summary: In the year following Haruhi's entry into Ouran High School, a new student makes an unexpected and mysterious appearance into the school's student body. With little know about the new student, even by the ever knowing Kyoya Otori, he promises to be a mystery worth unraveling. That's not even mentioning his older beautiful sister who hides their pain filled past behind gentle smile


**Of Chickens and Phoenixes **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not, not will I ever own Ouran High School Host club, nor to I own the song at the end of this chapter.**

Ouran High School, school for the rich, was in a buzz over its newest student. It was not a scholarship student like Haruhi Fujiyoka who had come the year before, nor was it a rich business man's child going to the best school available. Honestly who the student was, was a mystery. The only thing that everyone knew for sure was that the student was a child genius.

"It is all so exciting!" exclaimed the ever enthusiastic Tamaki Suou, son of the headmaster as well as king of the Ouran High school Host club. "We have a new student, and one who is most probably the smartest person in the whole building! I can't believe I get to meet an actual child genius. He's probably smarter than even Kyoya." In the background vice president Kyoya Otori fiddled with his glasses subtly showing his annoyance.

"What news do you have on the new student Kyoya?" asked one of the redheaded twins currently huddled together on a small couch.

"Hmm, not much actually; his files are surprisingly well hidden. Currently all I have are his test scores submitted whenever he applied to this school. He made a 100% on all areas of his test.

"Couldn't you do that?" asked the other redheaded twin.

"I possibly could now," he said in fiddling with his glasses, "but there is no way I could do it at his age."

"How old is he exactly?" asked a feminine voice from the other side of the room. Kyoya looked up to see the only female in the entire club coming out of the kitchen.

"Oh Haruhi," He said in his version of a hello, "and he happens to be eight years old." Stunned silence met his statement.

"Maybe he'll join the host club and become the new boy Lolita," Tamaki mused to himself.

"The girls have missed Hunny ever since he left for college," Kyoya said with an evil smile, "I wonder what he looks like."

"You don't have a picture?" Tamaki proclaimed loudly.

"As I said before, his records are surprisingly well hidden." The irritation at his obvious lack of information showed briefly on his face before he wiped the expression off.

"I'm sure we'll find out tomorrow," Haruhi put in quietly, "I believe I have a history class with him." She put her finger to her lips in thought, her bright brown eyes shining with deep thought.

"Wait, I thought he was a freshman?" asked one of the twins.

"He is, with a few upperclassman classes. I wonder if he'd be willing to tutor me in history," said Haruhi, "I have been having some issues with it this year."

"You have been having trouble my dearest?!" Tamaki said in fear, "Why did you not say something? Your daddy would have been happy to help his little girl!" He proclaimed loudly, his eyes shining brightly like the night sky.

"Tamaki, you have to stop calling me your daughter," she said putting her head in her hands in exasperation, "it makes this whole relationship really strange." Everyone was nodding their heads in agreement. After the end of the previous school year, the two of them had finally come to terms with their feelings for each other. It was going slowly, and nothing was quite official yet, but they had agreed to become more or less boyfriend and girlfriend; in secret of course.

"Awe, but your just so cute," Tamaki said whiling running up and giving Haruhi a huge bear hug.

"So tomorrow then," said the twins together.

"Yes, perhaps tomorrow we will meet this mysterious boy genius," Kyoya said with a finality that ended all conversation.

It was the beginning of the school day at Ouran High School. Limos were gradually pulling up, dropping of the children of wealthy business men, and heirs to fortunes most could only dream of. However, as the limos slowly progressed forward, a motorcycle flew forwards and started weaving through the limos in order to reach the front gate first. If one could hear over the limos they would have heard the gay laughter of a child and the musical laughter of a young woman. The motorcycle pulled to an abrupt stop in front of the gates, allowing those that had already entered to have a clear view of the two individuals, at least they would have had they not been wearing helmets. Laughter was now clearly heard by all the students currently wandering around. Heads turned in their direction, whispers starting like a tornado. There were whispers and questions, statements and gasps of shock. Surely one of these people was the new boy genius they had all heard about. The two figures gracefully dismounted the bike. One was tall, taller than most Japanese, standing somewhere around 5''8'. Long legs were covered in skinny jeans, showing off curvaceous long legs. A lean and toned midsection was covered with a tank top clearing showing off the gender of this rider, for her chest was obvious, showing breast that were neither too big or too small. Boys starred in awe at the body before them, all secretly wanting to see the face that held such a body. The smaller figure stood only to her waist. The little boy was wearing the male uniform, only several sizes smaller than the average high schooler. Everyone starred in anticipation, eagerly waiting to see both the new student and his mysterious female friend. Hands reached up to remove helmets almost in sync. The boy's helmet came off first, freeing platinum silver hair to fall to his ears. His hand reached up to ruffle it, causing it to spike in almost every direction. Golden eyes flashed brightly in the morning, and pleased smile crossed his angelic face. There was a collective gasp from all present, both male and female, at the unearthly beauty this small boy carried. Intense eyes now shifted to the woman beside him as she reached for her helmet, a pause hung in the air as they all awaited the unveiling of someone as beautiful as the boy before them. Her hands stopped however as she heard the bell ring in the distance, signaling the school was about to start. Her hands dropped to her sides then, as if she had just realized the time. She then turned to the small boy and whispered into his ears where only he could hear what she said. An almost evil smirk crossed his angelic face as he looked at the figure beside him. He nodded his head, grabbed a bag off of the back of the bike, and then turned to enter the school. No one approached him as he entered the school, but they watched him avidly. It was only until a moment later that they noticed that the other rider at sped off, away from the school. A sense of disappointment overshadowed everyone, as if they had missed out on something truly great. It was then that the little boy turned to all those standing around and spoke.

"Don't worry," he said in a slight American accent, "She'll be back." With that he disappeared inside, a smirk still adorning his face.

Haruhi sat in class, attempting to ignore the whispers floating around the class room. Everyone was talking about the new student and the woman who gave him a ride to school on a motorcycle. She had not been there to see him herself, but from what she was hearing, Tamaki would try his hardest to recruit a new member to the host club. She sighed to herself at the thought. The poor boy did not stand a chance. It was then that the door opened. The history teacher went over to the door, a look of awe covering her face before it changed to a smile.

"You must be the new student the school is all a buzz about." She seemed to get a reply before she stepped aside an allowed him to enter. A short figure entered, one almost as short and Hunny himself. Haruhi found herself gapping before she wiped it off and placed a warm smile there instead. Before her she found the most beautiful boy she had ever seen, and his cuteness definitely rivaled Hunny's own. She could not stop looking at the gorgeous silver locks, and striking golden eyes.

"Why don't you introduce yourself," the teachers said to the little boy. The little boy visibly straightened his back and took a deep breath. A collective and audible _awww…_ filled the room at his display. Haruhi herself had to hold back when she witnessed his level of cuteness.

_"If Hunny was still here he'd have a run for his money,"_ she thought to herself.

"Hello," he said somewhat stiffly, "My name is Starling Cassidy. I'm eight years old and I've been privately tutored until I applied to come here."

_"Eight years old?! Geez, I knew he was young, but eight. At this rate he'll graduate when twelve. He really must be a genius." _Thought ran rampant in Haruhi's head as she looked at the adorable little boy.

"Who was that, that dropped you off this morning?" questioned one the students who had obviously been there when Starling had arrived.

"Huh?" he seemed startled for a moment, "oh, that was my big sister Serefina."

"Wait, is your sister a genius too? Does she not go to school?" asked one student.

"How old is she?" questioned a male student, obviously only interested in knowing if she was dating material.

"What does she look like without the helmet," asked another boy. Haruhi rolled her eyes, ready to stand up and defend the poor boy being bombarded with weird questions about his sister. It was then that she heard is laughter. She looked back at his glowing golden eyes. He was laughing loudly at the questions, clearly amused at the class' interest in his sister.

"She told me my first day would be interesting," he said putting his hands in his pockets and leaning back, obviously comfortable with the direction of the conversation.

"Yes, my sister is a genius too. She graduated when she was twelve, just like I will. She is twenty years old, so she's too old for you." For a brief moment a glare entered his angelic expression, a clear sign saying "she's mine, stay away or die", before his smile crossed his face again. "And as for what she looks like, she said that you will just have to wait and see. I guess she finds that way more fun." He shrugged his shoulders, before turning to the teacher.

"You may sit next to Haruhi, Starling," the teacher said directing him towards her. Haruhi raised her hand guiding him to her. The boy gracefully walked over to her as if he was walking on air. As he approached her the boy looked her deeply in the eyes. Gold met brown with a searing heat as if he was piercing her very soul. For a moment she thought he could read her mind, or see into her soul with that stare of his. As soon as it was there it was gone though. An easy and honest smile, one of a child crossed his face. At that moment he looked more at ease than he had since he had first entered the classroom.

"You are a nice person Haruhi," he said smiling, "I think we will be best friends." His comment brought a blush to her face, and few snickers could be heard throughout the classroom.

"Alright students," said the teacher impatiently, "it's time to start learning." A collective groan resounded throughout the classroom.

Starling wondered aimlessly through the hallways, trying to find a way to burn time before his sister came to pick him up after work. He ran a small hand through silver hair as a yawn broke free from his mouth. He might be as smart as a teenager, but sometimes his body really needed naps. Secretly he was hoping of finding some quiet place to lie down and drift off for a little while. Sere could always find him no matter where he was, so he was not worried about that. It was just that there was nowhere quiet he could sleep, not even the libraries, usually sanctuaries of solitude. The students here were all very strange kids. They definitely did not think like either him or his sister when it came to common sense things. Who would throw a birthday party in the library anyway? Well, not a normal person that was for sure. Starling suddenly stopped when he heard the dulcet tones of a piano playing somewhere in the distance. He perked up suddenly. Where there was music he would surely fall asleep like a baby. It did not matter if there was chatter or not. As long as music was playing, beautiful music, he would get his nap. It could have something to do with the calmness of it, the beauty, or the fact that it reminded him of his sister who would sing him to sleep every night since as long as he could remember. In no time at all he found himself in front a supposedly abandoned music room. He took a deep relaxing breath as he listened to the melody within, and then knocked on the door. The doors swung open as if automatically. Instead of being shocked by the display, he yawned once more and tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes. Looking ahead of him, he saw a small group of young men, and Haruhi, posing as if for a portrait. There was one dark hair boy with glasses who looked slightly intimidating. Two of the boys were obviously identical twins with red hair and green eyes; though Starling noted obvious differences in their countenance and the way they held themselves. He saw Haruhi, and gave her an easy smile, before turning his attention to the one playing the piano. The boy was good looking to say the least, with blond hair and lavender eyes, but the melody he currently played was what drew his attention. He sleepily walked over to the blond haired boy and looked up at him, for he was still shorter than the boy even when he was sitting.

"Hello there young prince," the young man said in greeting to Starling. Starling tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy, something that had everyone else in the room awing again at his cuteness.

"Hi," he said looking at the older boy, trying to catch his eyes in his own. Sere always said you could determine a person's true character by gazing through the eyes into the very soul. He had to know this boy's soul before he could trust him. The young man turned her gaze away from the piano for a moment and looked down at him with a smile before it disappeared. A look of amazement and confusion replaced it, as he found himself captured just as Haruhi had been captured. Starling, seeing a gentle and trustworthy soul, smiled at him.

"My name is Starling," he said in his dulcet voice, "I think we will be great friends." The blond haired boy smiled gaily at him then, truly happy at his statement.

"My name is Tamaki. May I ask what brings you to out humble host club?" The boy Tamaki continued to play as he talked, causing Starling to yawn once again. Rubbing one eye with a balled up fist, he answered.

"I just wanted a nap," he said sleepily, "there is nowhere to sleep around here. Then I heard your music and thought that maybe I could sleep here." By now he was dragging one foot back and forth across the ground in embarrassment. Tamaki, who had been trying to keep his cool around this incredibly cute little boy, could not help himself anymore. With an exclamation of _you're just so cute!_ He jumped off the piano bench and straight at Starling, intending on enveloping him in a crushing hug.

Starling looked at the strange blond haired boy as he came sailing towards him. He did not feel particularly in danger, so he calmly stepped to the side allowing Tamaki to hit the floor. He stared at the boy in confusion, with his head tilted once again.

"What are you doing?" he asked in honest confusion. Tamaki himself looked somewhat confused. After all, very few people could so easily escape his glomping.

"What happened?" Tamaki asked looking around, "how did you move so fast?"

"What? Oh, sister is a very good teacher, she hates being snuck up on." The members of the host club looked at each other in confusion, all except Haruhi. Apparently they had missed out of the early morning gossip.

"Who is sister?" asked the twins in unison. Images started popping up in all the present males' heads of what "sister" would look like. Pictures of silver haired golden eyed beauties to a golden haired blued eyed woman started bouncing around in their heads.

"Serefina, my older sister; she's picking me up after she gets off work. That's why I wanted somewhere to take a nap. It'll be a while before she shows up…" His sentence trailed off as he noticed the comfortable looking couches positioned around the room. Seeing one further away than all the others he ran for it and dove right into it comfortable cushions.

"You don't mind do you," he said with one eye open, "I get kind of cranky when I'm tired." Memories of a tired Hunny started running rampant through everyone's minds. Everyone could remember the little golden haired angel turning into an avenging angel whenever he was tired. Seeing as how they had little to no information on the boy they were not willing to take the chance that he had the same blood type as Hunny and Kyoya.

"Uh… go right ahead Starling."

"Hey Tamaki," Starling said cutely, "could you play the piano again?" Tamaki smiled gently, than sat down once again at the piano. Almost as soon as he started playing Starling was nodding off to the sweet tones.

Serefina, or Sere as her brother called her, walked out of the dojo where she worked during the day. She wiped the sweat from her face, a brief smile appearing her face at the thought that she would soon be seeing her younger brother. There was no one else in the world that she cared for more than her younger brother. In reality she viewed him as more of a son than a younger brother. She did raise him after all. There was much in her past that was too painful to think about, but she could never forget the way she felt as she watched him grow up. Pushing away old memories to the back of her mind, she hopped on her bike, and placed her helmet on. School had already been out for an hour. Starling was waiting for her. He should not have to wait any longer. Revving the bike, she drove off towards Ouran High School.

Once again weaving in and out of traffic, she found herself in front of her brother's high school. She remembered this morning whenever she had dropped him off for his first day. She had known there would be reactions to their appearances, well his anyway. She laughed to herself as she thought of all the disappointed young faces that did not get to see what she looked like. It was true that her younger brother was indeed beautiful for a boy, and that they both shared the same genes. It was only logical that they would all have ideas about what she would look like. Too bad they were right. She sighed as she parked her bike and dismounted. Hopefully most of the students were gone now. She would hate to take anything from her brother's first day of school. She pulled her helmet off of her head, allowing fire colored hair to cascade down to her lower back. Sunlight glinted off of natural golden and white highlights. She shook her head, in an attempt to ease out the tangled mess. It almost looked a wild fire springing around her head. If anyone had been watching they would have stared in awe. Sere ran her fingers through her hair and patted it down to something presentable. Grabbing her bag off her bike, she strolled towards her brother's school in an effort to find where he had hidden himself. She had no doubts that he was in the middle of his evening nap. It was no problem though; she could always find him no matter where he was. Closing her eyes she opened her well trained senses. As soon as she pinpointed his location she was off.

The halls were very quiet, testament that school was long over. That was all well though, she would rather not draw too much attention to herself. Her search led her down what appeared to be a music hall. There were a number of empty music rooms down this hallway. Her senses led her to one room. She could hear some mumbling on the other side of the door. She smiled to herself. Obviously her brother had made some friends, or at least found some people he trusted. He never slept in someone's presence that he did not trust. It came from the troubled past that they both shared. Hesitantly she knocked on the door, not knowing what to expect on the other side, though certainly curious.

"Clubs closed for the afternoon, come back tomorrow!" yelled a young man's voice from the other side of the door.

"Not answering the door is considered extremely rude," she said sternly, but with a smile. The seemed to be a pause on the other side as everyone went quiet. She leaned back and crossed her arms, awaiting someone to open the door. It opened slowly, two red heads poking out of the doorway. Their green eyes seemed to start at her feet and work their way up to her face. They seemed frozen for a moment before twins smiles appeared on their faces. The door opened all the way revealing the two twins in front of her. They were cute, for younger boys, with their red hair and bright green eyes. She stared into their twins eyes, trying to get a good look at their personalities, their souls.

"Hmmm…mischievous little devils aren't you," she said smiling at the two of them, "kind though, I can see it in your eyes." They looked at her, somewhat in shock, before smiling evilly at her.

"Do you…"started on twin.

"Like to play?" finished the other. Sere laughed gaily at them before giving them an evil grin of her own.

"I like playing very much." They looked shocked for a moment, before spluttering in embarrassment.

"Whose there Hikaru, Kaoru?" came a serious and intellectual voice from within.

"A beautiful princess," they said laughing as they turned, reentering the room almost at a gallop. Taking that as permission to enter, she pushed the doors open and looked around. It was indeed a music room, with a few musical instruments pushed to the back of the room, including a piano hidden behind some sheer curtains.

Ignoring the gaping expressions of the individuals in the room, she looked around until she spotted Starling asleep on a couch. A gentle and loving smile graced her delicate features as she looked upon his sleeping form. She then turned her attention back to the people in the room.

"Thank you for allowing him to rest in here. You must be good people," she said smiling, "he would not have slept here had he not trusted you." She bowed to them, before standing straight again. "Starling, it is time to go home," she said softly. He started mumbling in his sleep, before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He starred around blearily for a moment before noticing her standing there.

"Sere!" he exclaimed loudly, running over to her and jumping on her. She caught him easily and pulled him around until he hung on her back like a monkey. "How was work Sere, did you have fun today?" She laughed at his cuteness, grabbing his legs to better hold onto him.

"Work was work silly boy. How was your first day of school?" By this time they had almost forgotten everyone else in the room. The entire host club stared in awe and confusion. Before them stood what had to be some of the most beautiful people they had ever seen, perfect additions to the host club. The strangest thing was that the two of them were paying absolutely no attention to them now.

"Hello," Haruhi put in with a kind expression on her face. Serefina looked away from her younger brother and focused once more on the other occupants in the room. The one who had spoken was small, smaller than the rest of the people there. She, for she was a girl despite her male uniform and masculine haircut, seemed to stand only about five feet. She was cute, even for a girl dressed as a boy. More importantly she had an almost natural honesty about her. It made one want to love her.

"Hello there," she said smiling back at the girl, "My name is Serefina Cassidy."

"Hello Miss Cassidy, my name is Haruhi Fujioka," she replied with a polite bow.

"No need for formalities with me Haruhi," stated smiling, "you seem like someone I would not mind having as a friend." Haruhi blushed cutely before answering.

"Of course Sere," she replied.

"Now, my little Starr," Sere said looking over her shoulder at her younger brother, "introduce me to you friends so that we can get going."

"Uhh…" Starling started with some embarrassment, "I'm afraid I don't know all of their names." Starling was now blushing crimson. Sere gave him one glare before taking him off of her back and setting him on his feet.

"Introduce yourself properly Starr," she admonished.

"Well, I did introduce myself sister," he said scuffing the floor, "I just fell asleep before asking them for their names. I do know that that one is Tamaki," he said pointing at the blond haired purple eyed senior, "and that she is Haruhi," He continued pointing towards the girl masquerading as a boy.

"Wait, how did you know she was a she?" asked one of the twins is shock.

"Yeah, no one else had guessed it, and you just met her," continued the other one.

"I thought it was obvious," Serefina said with a tilted head, "were you trying to hide it?" Everyone just looked at her like she was missing something, or maybe like they were missing something.

"I knew it the first time I met you Haruhi," Starling put in enthusiastically as if it was something to be very proud of, "but why do you dress like a boy? You'd make a pretty girl." Haruhi, who was blushing through this entire interaction, smiled at his forthrightness and the open honesty that only young children carried.

"I was wondering that myself," Sere mused out loud, "but it is no matter. Obviously you don't want the other students to know you gender, or at least you friends don't," she said looking at the over protective and somewhat obsessive boys surrounding her, "so your secret is safe with us. Now, what are the rest of your names?" The boys stood still for a moment, not quite knowing how to take the sister and brother in front of them. They were observant, that was for sure. The twins walked forward first to introduce themselves, possibly hoping to have another person or two who could tell them apart. Perhaps they were observant enough to pass the test.

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin," said one of the twins, obviously the older one by his dominating personality that shone through his eyes like a light.

"and I'm Kaoru Hitachiin," said the other one in a barely detectable lighter tone. Sere nodded her head at them, mentally taking note of the subtle difference between the brothers. At the end of their introductions the only other one in the room who had not given a name stepped up. Had Sere not met others his type before she would have found him somewhat intimidating. Lucky for her she had met her fair share of silent, antisocial, lordly, yet intelligent types when she was a child. This one however did not make her feel defensive, though that seemed his intent.

"I am Kyoya Otori," he said pushing his glasses up in a lordly manner. Seeing as this one boy was more on her intellectual level, maturity wise, she bowed to him.

"A pleasure Mr. Otori," she said evenly and with sincerity. He looked shocked for a moment at getting such a formal greeting from her, before it disappeared behind a glare in his glasses. Sere could barely detect the smile on his face as he turned away.

"So…tell me what it is you guys do," Sere put in curiously, "obviously this is a club of some kind, but I have yet to figure out what exactly." She put a single finger to her lips in thought, hoping that the answer would present itself.

"We, fair maiden, are a host club," proclaimed Tamaki both loudly and proudly, "we cater to beautiful young woman who have too much time on their hands, making them feel both loved and cherished." Sere stared at him blankly before breaking out into giggles.

"That is so cute; girls pay you guys just to make them feel like princesses. Awww, I wish I had one of these at my old school. Although, it might have been fun to switch places, and have to boys fawning all over me," she said winking at them. Tamaki, blushing, grabbed Haruhi and pulled her in front of him as if to block the leering look in Sere's gaze. Sere felt her sleeve being tugged. She looked down to see a still sleepy Starling looking up at her.

"Oh, sorry Starr," she looked at the Ouran High School Host Club, "I'm afraid it's time I take Starling home. It is getting rather late. Perhaps we'll meet another time." With that she gathered her brother up in her arms. She turned him around so that he was once again riding on her back. She then gathered his book bag and made for the door. Walking out she waved one hand in the air in a brief farewell, and disappeared into the hallway.

"Well, those two were interesting," Haruhi said into the stillness that surrounded the room.

"Indeed," Kyoya put in thoughtfully, "they certainly pose more questions than answers."

"I wonder," said Hikaru.

"When we'll see her again," finished Kaoru.

"Soon I'm sure," said Kyoya, "I have every intention of getting Starling to join the club. Profit would rise as much as twenty percent if he were to join. If I could only get his sister to join…" he seemed lost in thought for a moment.

"His sister," Haruhi said questionably, "how would a girl work out, and obvious girl that is."

"Yeah Kyoya, what are you thinking?" asked Tamaki curiously.

"Do not worry about it right now. For now let's focus on how we are going to get Starling to join. Perhaps he can collect Hunny and Mori's customers now that they are gone." Tamaki was now nodding his head enthusiastically. Ever since the two upperclassmen had graduated there had been a distinctive lack of childish innocence that many of them missed. Heck, they even missed the protective silence that Mori radiated whenever he was around Hunny.

"The club does feel awfully small now doesn't it," Kaoru said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, almost as if it is incomplete," Hikaru put it. With that the host club decided that it was indeed time to recruit a new member.

Serefina pulled her bike up to the curb of the dojo in which she worked. She was not returning to work, but to her apartment that was above the dojo. Whenever she had moved to Tokyo with her brother she had managed to gain a master position here as well as procuring the apartment upstairs. It worked out well enough for her. She got to do a job she was good at, and got to live literally upstairs. It was very difficult to be late to her job. The only downside was the location in regards to Ouran. There were no buses like in the states that could take her brother to school, and she did not trust the public transportation to safely take her brother to school. It was too far to walk, so instead she had opted to driving him herself. In her opinion, if that was the only downside, she had lucked out with her housing arrangements. Pulling her helmet off, she saw her brother following suit. Gathering their things, they entered the side door that led up to a private stairwell towards their apartment. It was nice enough, with new paint and a polished wood floor. It did not have the tatami mats like so many other Japanese households, therefore it did not have any guest slippers for them to use upon entering. Personally, Sere could not seem to get accustomed to some of the strange things that Japanese families did in regards to their constant change in foot ware. Personally she liked to either keep the same shoes on, or not wear any at all. She kicked her shoes off at the front door, her brother repeating her actions, and the two put their bags away. Sere hanging hers up, and Starling putting his away in his room.

"What do you want for dinner Starr," she called from the kitchen.

"Anything you make is fine sister!" he yelled back from his room. Deciding on some easy all American hamburgers and fries, she got to work. With dinner served, the two of them sat down at the small dining table at ate. They were not really big on talking while eating, so Sere turned on the TV in the family room until they could hear it from where they sat. They listened to a Japanese dubbed version of one of their favorite American cartoons as they ate. They silently chuckled at the differences in translation as the show continued, and laughed openly at the major mistakes. This was a new tradition for the two of them. Listening to their favorite shows in Japanese, and then making fun of the mistakes made the old shows interesting in a new way for the two of them. With dinner done Starling helped his sister clean up their few dishes before retiring to the living room, where Starling would do some homework, and Sere watching TV. Honestly, outside of their lack of parents and advanced intelligence, their lives were relatively normal. More normal than they had been in a long time. Sere had tried desperately hard to give this peaceful time to her growing brother. He deserved some normalcy in his life. It was true that he had been privately tutored until his first year in high school, as he had told his classmates earlier in the day. What he did not tell them was that it was his sister that had taught him all he knew since he was two and old enough to understand what it was that she taught. Up until now they had always been moving, never staying anywhere long enough for him to go to a school. There was much in their past that had kept them moving so as not to be found by members of said past. For now, that was all behind them. Only the present mattered.

"It's just about time for bed Starr. Are you finished with your homework?" She asked turning the TV off.

"Yes sister," he said shutting his books and putting them back in his bag. They started wrapping up their evening before separating towards their separate bedrooms. Before entering her room Starr ran towards her and enveloped her in a massive bear hug.

"Are you going to sing to me before bed sister?" he asked with pleading eyes. His golden eyes shimmered with deep emotion as he looked up at his older sister with love and adoration.

"Of course my little Starling, I would never miss this time with you," she said giving him a loving smile. "Go to your room, I'll meet you there in a moment." He nodded his silver head, than ran off towards his room. Sere smiled after him, then entered her own room. She quickly changed into her pajamas, which consisted of a tank top and boxer shorts, then walked over to her brother's room. When she entered, she saw him sitting up in his bed, now wearing a pair of superhero pajamas. She smirked at his choice of clothes, though secretly thinking them adorable.

"Are you ready for bed Starling? Did you brush your teeth, pick out your clothes for tomorrow, put all your homework away?" She asked with a maternal air to her words.

"Yes Serefina," he said rolling his eyes, though still smiling, "are you going to sing to me now?" Sere sat down next to him, then scooted over so that they were both lying comfortably on his bed. She tucked him in absentmindedly, meanwhile thinking about what she wanted to sing to him tonight. It came to her within moments, a song their mother used to sing to her when she was his age. Knowing that he would never hear it himself from their mother, she always tried to give him pieces of her that she had left. She started off softly, her musical voice filling the air with its soft soothing tones.

Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes

And save these questions for another day

I think I know what you've been asking me

I think you know what I've been trying to say

I promised I would never leave you

And you should always know

Wherever you may go, no matter where you are

I never will be far away

Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream

And dream how wonderful your life will be

Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby

Then in your heart, there will always be a part of me

Someday we'll all be gone, but lullabies go on and on

They never die, that's how you and I will be

Finishing her mother's lullaby, Sera looked down at her brother to see that he a drifted off somewhere in the middle. She allowed a small smile to appear on her face before kissing his forehead. Rising from his bed, she made her way over towards his door. She allowed herself one more look at her younger brother before turning off the light. Darkness enveloped the apartment as Sera found her way into her own room and turned off her lights. As she allowed sleep to take a hold of her she could not help feel that their lives were about to change, possible for the better.


End file.
